Internet protocol television (IPTV) refers to a bi-directional broadcast and communication service that provides video content such as movies and broadcast programs, as well as other multimedia content such as Internet search results to a television set or computing device via a high-speed Internet network connection. An IPTV user can easily search the Internet, shown on the television screen or computing device, by using a remote controller, and the user can also be provided with various contents and additional services, such as movies, home shopping, home banking, on-line games, audio files, etc., via the Internet.
Via IPTV, a user may be provided with a displayed menu of available content and services, shown on a display screen that may have animation effects applied thereon. In this regard, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2008-0069016 discloses an apparatus for a GUI widget using a layout structure and a method thereof.
In order to apply an animation effect to the displayed IPTV menu, an object to be displayed on the menu needs to be individually controlled.